This invention relates to a business management system for managing business in general by computer, and particularly to a business management system for performing input and control of accounting vouchers and other writing media.
The management of business by means of computers (hereinafter the management of business in general by computer is referred to as xe2x80x9cbusiness managementxe2x80x9d) is quite advanced today. As always, however, vouchers, accounting documents, lists, and other forms (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cwriting mediaxe2x80x9d) used in conducting business are indispensable. If data are input to computer, data can easily be totaled, decided on, printed, or otherwise processed. Nevertheless, writing media constitute the medium most frequently employed in conducting business activities. The reasons for this lie in the several outstanding qualities of paper. For example, paper has the property of immediateness, whereby, if one has paper and a writing instrument at hand, character information can be recorded at any time. Paper exhibits the property of portability; it is itself lightweight and convenient to carry about. Paper has the property of being universal, in that it does not require a power source. And paper exhibits the property of retainability and is suitable for storage because the character information written thereon does not readily disappear. Thus, because of these outstanding properties of paper, no matter how efficient computer-based business operations become in the future, it is most unlikely that writing media should ever cease to be used in business activities.
Where business activities are actually conducted, when a product is ordered, for example, an order voucher is used on which the product name, quantity, and delivery destination, etc., are written. This order voucher on which necessary items are written is sent to the manufacturer or wholesaler. At the office of the manufacturer or wholesaler, a purchase voucher is prepared, according to the order voucher. In cases where the order is placed by telephone from a sales office or sales counter to a retail store, the purchase voucher is generated directly at the retail store. In other words, an operator in the retail store uses a purchase voucher for the purpose of recording the particulars communicated over the telephone.
When sales are managed by computer, on the other hand, data entry is performed again, to inform the computer of the data, based on vouchers on which character information is written as described above. At the retail store which takes the order and does the product delivery processing, for example, an operator in the retail store keys in information based on the purchase voucher that was prepared on the bases of a telephone conversation.
Vouchers and accounting documents are also widely used in accounting operations within a company. For example, necessary information is written by hand to accounting vouchers based on such original accounting documents as delivery statements, receipts, and invoices. When accounting processes are performed by a computer-based management system, the particulars written by hand on the accounting vouchers must again be entered from a keyboard to the computer system. The management system thereupon produces accounting documents based on the data so entered.
When stocktaking is performed in conducting inventory management, an inventory list output by a computer is carried to the warehouse, and the quantities of products actually counted are written alongside the inventory quantities printed on the inventory list. This inventory list is then returned and the inventory quantities controlled by computer are updated.
When a questionnaire survey is conducted, a surveyor asks questions of passersby and writes their answers onto a questionnaire form. These questionnaire forms are later collected and totals are produced by an operator using a computer.
In all kinds of business management operations besides thesexe2x80x94whether it be the processing of transactions at a store, the processing of teller transactions at a bank, or the entry and processing of medical information at a hospitalxe2x80x94vouchers, lists, and other writing media are used.
Thus, in a conventional business management system, a worker writes down information deemed necessary to that business on a specified writing medium, and this information is subsequently reentered into a computer. That is what usually happens.
Conventional business management systems, however, present various problems, as noted below.
In the first place, intricate operations are required for performing keyboard data entry. In a conventional data management system, information written by hand on writing media must be entered to a computer from a keyboard. In other words, the keyboard entry must be performed by hand, placing a large work burden on the operator. In the second place, there is a danger that erroneous data will be entered when keying data in. So long as the keyboard entries are made by hand, the possibility of data entry errors occurring will always exist. Such data entry errors can become an enormous problem in such business management operations as those described in the foregoing. In the event that the product quantity written on an order voucher is entered improperly, for example, the wrong quantity of product will be delivered. Or if the money amount written on an original accounting document is entered incorrectly, the accounting will be in error.
In the third place, rapid business management is very difficult. Character information written down on writing media must be input to a computer by keyboard entry. In other words, even though the character information is written down on the writing media, etc., those characters cannot be immediately processed by computer. For this reason, accounting cannot be done so that daily settlements are performed, wherefore settlements are only performed several days behind. In the processing of orders and purchases, moreover, product deliveries are sometimes delayed.
In conventional inventory management, for example, a number of operations requiring human intervention are necessary for the purpose of correcting data, including the operation of outputting an inventory list from a computer beforehand, the operation of writing information to that output inventory list, and the operation of reentering data into the computer based on the annotated inventory list.
In conventional questionnaire surveys, moreover, the operation of writing information on questionnaire forms and the operation of entering that information, based on those questionnaire forms, into a computer are necessary. Also, the responses to the questionnaire, and the results of totaling those responses, are not known until a later date, making it impossible to provide any kind of immediate feedback to the survey subjects.
In conventional ticket sales, a person wishing to purchase a ticket must appear in person at a reservation center. Even if the reservation is made by telephone, one must perform a reservation operation by telephone, based on information gathered by oneself. Thus it is not possible to select and purchase tickets conveniently, as when buying items at a local convenience store.
Needless to say, moreover, even when the problems noted in the foregoing are resolved, some degree of security must be maintained.
A first object of the present invention, that having been devised with the foregoing problems in view, is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration capable of directly entering written information into a computer, the operation of again entering the character information on the writing media, to the computer, can be eliminated, wherefore, business can be made more efficient, keyboard entry errors can be prevented, and rapid processing is facilitated.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration combining both time information and written information, irregular operations such as data alteration can be prevented.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration capable of reading certification information, it is possible to recognize and reject improper writing media and irregular vouchers.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration capable of reading handwriting, it is possible to make all kinds of business more efficient, even at indoor or outdoor locations where there are no communications lines available.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration capable of displaying responses to written particulars, indoors or outdoors, response information required on site can be rapidly provided.
A sixth object of the present invention is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration capable of making corrections even when writing media are not positioned properly, writing is possible without being concerned with the position in which the writing media are loaded.
A seventh object of the present invention is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration capable of accessing character information from handwriting on writing media, character information on writing media can be correctly and efficiently recognized.
An eighth object of the present invention is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration capable of reading deletions and corrections made to the written content on writing media, the correct information can be recognized even when deletions and corrections have been made in the written content.
A ninth object of the present invention is to provide a business management system wherewith, by providing a configuration wherewith writing media can be designed, it is possible to design writing media of any desired form.
A tenth object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for handling complaints in terms of business processing.
An 11th object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for handling inventory management in terms of business processing.
A 12th object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for handling office operations in terms of business processing.
A 13th object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for the management of bids in terms of business processing.
A 14th object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for the management of scoring in terms of business processing.
A 15th object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for handling ticket sales in terms of business processing.
A 16th object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for managing transactions using credit cards and the like in terms of business processing.
A 17th object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for managing teller transactions at a bank or the like in terms of business processing.
An 18th object of the present invention is to provide a business management system suitable for managing medical information entry at a hospital or the like in terms of business processing.
The business management system of the present invention comprises: a reading apparatus comprising: means for detecting pen point coordinates, for handwriting made by pen on writing media; means for generating handwriting data indicating coordinate changes with the passage of time for a pen point, for each writing medium; and transmission means for transmitting handwriting data; a character recognition apparatus for performing character recognition based on the handwriting data; and a business processing apparatus for performing required business processing in response to recognized character strings.
Here, for the sending and receiving of data between the reading apparatus and the character recognition apparatus, various kinds of data communications means can be used. In addition to general-purpose communications with RS-232C equipped personal computers, for example, usable communications modes include infrared communications, data transfers employing memory media such as IC cards, data communications conducted over subscriber networks using modems or terminal adapters, etc., and communications using PHSs or other portable data communications equipment.
The writing media in view include various kinds of vouchers used in business or in dealing with customers, such as for making or taking orders, for making purchases, for applications, for estimates, for questionnaires, for marketing, for handling complaints, for verifying deliveries, for managing construction operations, for managing clients, and for advertisements, etc., writing media used in offices or factories for reporting employee attendance, for making deposits and withdrawals, for inventory lists, for sales reports, for material utilization reports, and for production process reports, etc., and vouchers or accounting documents used in special operations, such as for police investigations, for police box reports, for handling traffic violations, for citation forms, for hospital records, for diagnostic reports, for test reports, for reports on on-site construction workers, for equipment shipment reports, for material procurement reports, for progress reports, for automobile maintenance checks, for moving expense estimates, for articles being moved, for vending machine product replenishment reports, and for sales collection reports, etc. Recognized characters and recognized character strings refer to those characters or character strings that handwriting data are recognized as indicating. Characters include numerals, English and other foreign alphabetical characters, Japanese characters (hiragana and katakana), Chinese characters (Kanji), and special characters such as ◯, xcex94, (, and [, as well as special marks and other figures.
Further, there is no need for detection of handwriting data by the reading apparatus and character recognition by the character recognition apparatus to be conducted simultaneously. If one wishes to read the handwriting of a writer by means of the reading apparatus, and subsequently subject that to character recognition, the handwriting data need only be sent to the character recognition apparatus.
Also, it is not necessary for the reading apparatus and the character recognition apparatus to be separate devices. All that is required is that the configuration and functions of these two apparatuses be provided together, and that it be possible to read the handwriting and to perform character recognition thereon.
In the present invention, it is to be preferred that the reading apparatus be provided with means for generating, when handwriting data are being generated, timing as required for time stamp data indicting the time that the handwriting data were generated, and that the transmission means send those time stamp data together with the handwriting data.
The reason for this is that, if the handwriting data have been written and generated properly, then the times indicated by the time stamp data will be continuous, whereas, if they have been written improperly, then the times indicated by the time stamp data will be discontinuous. It is further to be desired that the reading apparatus comprise means also for generating both data for identifying the reading apparatus and other additional information, and that the transmission means send this additional information together with the handwriting data, so that, by means of such additional information, certification accuracy can be further enhanced.
It is also preferable that the reading apparatus be equipped with means for assimilating such images as seals and signatures affixed to the writing media, and generating image data therefrom, and that the transmission means send these image data together with the handwriting data. Thus certification accuracy can be even further improved. By seal is primarily meant seal imprints or thumbprints, etc., made on the actual writing media set in the reading apparatus.
The transmission means in the reading apparatus of the present invention comprise an output circuit for outputting data, inclusive of handwriting data, in conformity with a prescribed bus standard, and input/output slot or slots configured so that it is possible to output the data, inclusive of handwriting data, output from the output circuit. The input/output slot or slots are configured so that portable information communications equipment capable of radio-communicating the data, inclusive of handwriting data, can be attached thereto. Portable data communications equipment includes portable telephones, PHSs (personal handy-phone systems), pagers, teleterminals, and equipment used in conjunction with MMAC and other types of radio data communications services. It is preferable that such equipment be capable of connection to a PC bus or the like, and that the input/output slot or slots and output circuit conform to bus standards usable with portable telephones or PHSs. Insofar as it is portable and capable of sending the handwriting data (which are digital data), a commercial radio, transceiver, or other portable data communications equipment may be used.
The present invention also comprises selection means by which a writer may select one writing medium from among a plurality of types of writing media. The transmission means transmit style definition data for specifying the writing medium selected by the user using the selection means.
The style definition data comprise data configurations for defining entry columns according to the writing medium type (delivery voucher, purchase voucher, invoice, bill, etc.). If the writing medium is an order voucher, for example, there might be entry columns for a date, maker, product name, product number, quantity, unit cost, total, writing medium number, signature, and seal, etc. The style definition data specifies, for each entry column, the number of lines, character type, whether to perform character recognition or not, and the relative positioning of the entry columns on the voucher.
It is preferable, here, that the reading apparatus further comprise reception means for receiving data sent from the outside, and character display means for displaying characters based on the data received by the reception means. Thereupon, not only can data, inclusive of handwriting data, be transmitted from the reading apparatus, but characters can also be displayed based on data coming from business processing equipment, thereby contributing to business efficiency. In the reading apparatus, for example, means for detecting pen point coordinates might comprise a pen for outputting the prescribed signals, and a digitizer for receiving the signals output from the pen.
It is further to be desired that the reading apparatus comprise a memory circuit configured so that it can store data, inclusive of handwriting data, for a plurality of writing media, and that the transmission means send the data, inclusive of a plurality of handwriting data, stored in the memory circuit, in batches to the character recognition apparatus. There is then no need to continually communicate, because data containing a plurality of handwriting data can be transmitted, which is more efficient.
The character recognition apparatus comprises means for identifying the writing medium format used, on the basis of the data which specify the writing medium selected by the user, sent from the reader apparatus, and means for performing character recognition based on the style definition data which specify the identified writing medium format.
It is to be desired here that the character recognition apparatus comprise means for detecting the positions of writing relative to the reading apparatus, based on data inclusive of handwriting data, and means for determining the positions of writing media relative to the reading apparatus, based both on the style definition data which specify the writing medium format of the writing media on which handwriting is written, and on the relative positions of the writing relative to the reading apparatus.
In other words, the handwriting data generated by the reader constitute time functions for the coordinate data which indicate the relative positions of the handwriting, wherefore the relative positions between the reading apparatus and the writing are known from the handwriting data. Meanwhile, the shape of the writing medium and positions of the entry columns are also known, from the style definition data. Even if, for example, the writing medium is written to without being placed in the proper position in the reading apparatus, when the writing medium is moved to the position where character strings recognized from the handwriting data fit into the entry columns in the writing medium, that position represents the relative position between the actual position of the writing medium and the standard position on the reading apparatus.
It is further to be desired that means for detecting the relative positions of writing detect positions relative to the reading apparatus for handwriting entered into a plurality of mandatory entry columns which are always to be filled in, and that means for determining the relative position of the writing medium determine the orientation of the writing medium relative to the reading apparatus, based on the position of the writing entered into the mandatory entry columns, relative to the reading apparatus. The reason for this is that, since there is a plurality of mandatory entry columns, if the positions of a plurality of mandatory entry columns are determined, the placement of the writing medium itself is also determined.
It is further to be desired that the character recognition apparatus comprise correction means for correcting positional misalignments of writing media relative to the reading apparatus, based on the relative positions of the writing and the relative position of the writing medium, in relationship to the reading apparatus. The reason for this is that, ordinarily, it is rare that a writing medium will be correctly positioned by hand relative to the reading apparatus. Thus, by having positioning corrections made, it is no longer necessary to be careful about the position in which a writing medium is loaded.
It is further desirable that the correction means of the character recognition apparatus detect inclinations in the writing medium, based on the relative position of the writing and the relative position of the writing medium, in relationship to the reading apparatus, and that the correction means correct the inclination of the writing medium. The reason for this is that, ordinarily, it is rare for a writing medium to be placed at the proper angle by hand relative to the reading apparatus. Thus, by having the angle corrected, it is no longer necessary to be careful about the angle at which the writing medium is loaded. In the present invention, the character recognition apparatus comprises means for segregating characters, symbols, figures, and character and symbol groups comprising character strings representing handwriting data sent from the reading apparatus, and means for recognizing those segregated characters, symbols, figures, and character and symbol groups and converting them to recognized character strings made up of character codes.
The characters noted on the writing media will be written in simplified or run-on form, wherefore, by segregating the characters, they can be resolved into recognition units of single characters, for example, so that character recognition is made easy.
Here, it is to be desired that means for converting to recognized character strings, in the character recognition apparatus, recognize characters both by the results of character recognition based on image data reproduced from handwriting data, and by the results of character recognition based on direction elements that indicate the direction from one sampling point in the handwriting to the next sampling point therein. The reason for this is that, even in cases where the handwriting is done in simplified form, so that it is not possible to recognize what a character is from the image data alone, it will nevertheless be possible to understand what order the character was written in by referencing the direction elements, so that the character can in some cases still be recognized.
It is further to be desired that means for converting to recognized character strings, in the character recognition apparatus, recognize characters on the basis of the stroke count for each character, symbol, figure, or character or symbol group segregated by the means for segregating the characters, symbols, figures, and character and symbol groups. The reason for this is that, if recognizable candidate character groups are established, and associated with stroke counts, it is possible to raise the character recognition rate even though the characters are written in simplified form.
It is further to be desired that means for converting to recognized character strings, in the character recognition apparatus, recognize characters on the basis of the number of intersections found in each character, symbol, figure, or character or symbol group segregated by the means for segregating the characters, symbols, figures, and character and symbol groups. The reason for this is that, if recognizable candidate character groups are established, and associated with the numbers of intersections, it is possible to raise the character recognition rate even though the characters are written in simplified form.
It is further to be desired that means for converting to recognized character strings, in the character recognition apparatus, recognize characters on the basis of whether or not each character, symbol, figure, or character or symbol group segregated by the means for segregating the characters, symbols, figures, and character and symbol groups are contained within prescribed areas. The reason for this is that, if characters are written in prescribed areas, character size will be constant, making it possible to raise the character recognition rate.
In the present invention, means for converting to recognized character strings, in the character recognition apparatus, when it has detected, in a recognized character string, a character string wherein a predetermined special figure has been written superimposed thereupon, the recognition of the character string to which the special figure has been superimposed is disallowed.
If a symbol such as a double line has been drawn over a character, for example, then character strings deleted by such double lines can be removed from the recognized character string. The character string written over in this manner may consist of a single character or multiple characters.
It is further to be desired that means for converting to recognized character strings, in the character recognition apparatus, be configured so that, in cases where a character string having a predetermined special figure written superimposed thereupon is detected in a recognized character string, and another character string is recognized written alongside or above the original character string, recognition of the character string over which the special figure is written is disallowed, and, in its place, the character string written alongside or above is recognized and inserted into the recognized character string.
When a character string has a double line drawn over it, and revised characters are written above it, the revised characters are inserted in place of that character string deleted by the double line. It is not necessary, furthermore, that the overwritten character string and the character string added alongside or above have the same number of characters. These character strings may be made up of a single character or of multiple characters.
It is further to be desired that the character recognition apparatus comprise means for determining, in cases where it has been recognized that a predetermined type of characters, symbols, or figures have been written in prescribed columns on the writing medium, whether such writing medium should be deleted.
Prescribed columns might be provided at the four corners of a writing medium, for example, so that, when a large X is written across these prescribed columns in the four corners, it may be determined that this writing medium is to be deleted in its entirety.
It is further to be desired that the character recognition apparatus comprise means for determining, in cases where it has been recognized that a predetermined type of characters, symbols, or figures have been written in prescribed columns on the writing medium, that a recognized character string based on handwriting data written in a column associated with the prescribed column should be deleted.
In a writing medium concerning sales, for example, a square box might be provided as a prescribed column for one record comprising the product name, quantity, unit cost, and money amount, etc., next to the column for that record. If an X is marked in this square box, the recognized character string pertaining to that record will be deleted.
In the present invention, the character recognition apparatus recognizes character strings, writing medium by writing medium, taking handwriting data corresponding to each single writing medium as a unit, based on handwriting data units output respectively from a plurality of reading apparatuses.
This is well suited to processing vouchers and the like because handwriting data sent from multiple reading apparatuses are recognized writing medium by writing medium.
In the present invention, the character recognition apparatus comprises means for setting style definition data that specify the writing medium based on data inclusive of handwriting data sent from reading apparatuses connected to the character recognition apparatus, and means for transmitting the style definition data so set to the reading apparatuses. When a new writing medium format is designed, for example, the inputting party sets either an existing writing medium or a roughly represented writing medium in a reading apparatus. Thereupon, for a column which one wishes to input, for example, pen point coordinates are entered by pressing the pen on the diagonal line for that column. A writing medium design apparatus reads the pen point coordinates designated in the reading apparatus. Also, separately, attribute data for a designated area (input from some kind of input device) related to the area specified by the coordinates are stored in memory together with the coordinates for the column. Accordingly, by implementing these steps, style definition data can be designed for defining a new writing medium format.
It is to be desired, at this time, when multiple coordinates have been designated by data inclusive of handwriting data, that means for establishing the style definition data in the character recognition apparatus establish the range specified by the plurality of coordinates as one input column. The reason for this is so that, when designating a box, if the apex of the box is designated, then the placement and size of the input column can be determined without ambiguity. Means for establishing the style definition data in the character recognition apparatus are configured so that, when establishing one input column, the attributes therefor can be set also.
The business processing apparatus, moreover, takes, from among character strings recognized by the character recognition apparatus, character strings corresponding to one or to two or more predetermined columns in a writing medium, making these retrieval index data, comprises a database wherein are contained these index data, associated with data that include writing medium handwriting data, and, based on the index data, reads, writes, and performs retrieval operations on records contained in this database. Thus file management can be effected on the basis of the index data, without reading the handwriting data content, whereupon file operations can be performed at higher speed.
The character recognition apparatus, with respect to handwriting data output from a reading apparatus, disallows character recognition for prescribed areas of the writing media, and outputs the handwriting data contained in those areas, without modification, as image data, to the business processing apparatus. It is sufficient that it be possible to process data requiring no recognition as image data. The signature of an inputting party, for example, might be transmitted without alteration as handwriting data.
Based on the present invention, the business processing apparatus compares comparative handwriting data written in specified columns on the writing medium and output as is, after having character recognition by the character recognition apparatus disallowed, against pre-registered comparative handwriting data, and performs business processing based on the results of the comparison.
If the comparative handwriting data constitute the signature of the inputting party, for example, the signatures of persons qualified to handle the reading apparatuses might be stored in memory as the pre-registered handwriting data. The business processing apparatus compares the handwriting data transferred to it from a reading apparatus against the pre-registered handwriting data, and allows character recognition to be performed on writing media, or other processing, only when the compared data agree.
It is to be desired here that the comparison be performed with reference to the stroke order indicated in the handwriting data. It is also to be desired that such be performed with reference to the writing time indicated in the handwriting data.
It is further to be desired, at this time, that the business processing apparatus, when an authorization operation has been performed, indicating the authorization of the writing medium for the handwriting data subjected to character recognition by the character recognition apparatus, append seal print data verifying the fact that the writing medium has been authorized to the handwriting data at issue. The reason for this is that thereupon processing corresponding to ordinary examination and authorization processing can be implemented by this business management system.
It is further to be desired that the business processing apparatus permit the processing of handwriting data only when a code indicating that a writing medium authorization process has been performed for those handwriting data is added. The reason for this is to allow the examination and authorization to be verified using a code.
Based on the present invention, the business processing apparatus is configured so that it can identify the reading apparatus which is the processing object of that business processing apparatus, by pre-registering reading apparatus identification data. When a reading apparatus sends out an identifier code for itself, a decision is made whether to enable or disable business processing according as to whether or not the identifier code for that reading apparatus coincides with a pre-registered identifier code.
Based on the present invention, the business processing apparatus is configured so that it can identify users qualified to use a reading apparatus by pre-registering handwriting data for each user""s signature. When a reading apparatus sends out handwriting data for the signature of a user wishing to use that reading apparatus, a decision is made to allow or disallow business processing depending on whether or not the user""s handwriting matches pre-registered handwriting.
Based on the present invention, the business processing apparatus comprises means for sequentially reading time stamp data contained in the handwriting data, and means for performing prescribed processing on the writing medium at issue when the time indicated by the time stamp data so read indicates that a certain period of time has elapsed. If there is no continuity in the time information indicated by the time stamp data, it can then be determined that the writing was not done properly.
Means for performing the prescribed processing, in the business processing apparatus, might, for example, as that prescribed process, treat a certain writing medium as invalid when the time stamp data detected indicate that a certain period of time has elapsed.
Based on the present invention, the business processing apparatus accumulates usage times for each reading apparatus, based on the time stamp data contained in the handwriting data, and performs prescribed processing according to the accumulated usage times.
Based on the present invention, the writing media are designed to be suitable for receiving clients; the reading apparatus is used by the party receiving the clients; the character recognition apparatus conducts character recognition based on data inclusive of handwriting data sent from the reading apparatus while the party receiving the clients is meeting with them; and the business processing apparatus comprises a database containing information on the clients, searches the database on the basis of character strings recognized by the character recognition apparatus, and, when information concerning the clients meeting with the receiving party is available, produces character strings based on that information and transmits them so that they can be displayed on the reading apparatus. Business processing for client reception can thus be performed.
The writing media might be a complaint submission form, questionnaire form, or question and answer form, for example, and the database might contain information on complaints received from a client in the past, responses to a questionnaire, or answers to questions, etc.
Based on the present invention, the writing media are designed to be suitable for inventory processing; the reading apparatuses are used by inventory supervisors; and the business processing apparatus comprises a database containing information on product inventory quantities, searches the database on the basis of character strings recognized by the character recognition apparatus, and updates the database with product inventory quantities indicated by the recognized character strings. Thus business management can be conducted for inventory operations.
The writing media might be stock lists or inventory sheets, for example, and the database might contain inventory quantities and so forth corresponding to the products. The business processing apparatus sends the product inventory quantities read out from the database so that they can be read by the reading apparatuses.
Based on the present invention, the writing media are designed so that they designate a series of steps pertaining to a prescribed business operation, having a check box for each step; the reading apparatuses are used by those in charge of implementing the prescribed business operation; and the business processing apparatus is configured so that, when the results of character recognition by the character recognition apparatus indicate that a check box has been marked, it can process the step associated with that check box. Thus business management can be conducted for office operations.
The writing medium, for example, whether a fax, printout, e-mail message, or whatever, might be displayed together with the check box as a step necessary for the business operation.
Based on the present invention, the writing media are designed so that an entry column is provided for use with prescribed bidding; the reading apparatuses are used, respectively, by a plurality of bidders; and the business processing apparatus is configured so that, referencing character strings that have been sent from a plurality of reading apparatuses for each reading apparatus that has been recognized by the character recognition apparatus, any desired character string can be displayed, based on the size of a numerical value indicated by each character string. Thus business management can be performed for bidding operations.
The writing medium, for example, might have a column provided in it for entering a money amount, whereupon the business processing apparatus performs character recognition on handwriting data from a plurality of reading apparatuses, based on the money amounts entered. The identity of the person with the largest recognized character string, that is, the largest amount, is displayed. The dealer sees this display and determines the bidder.
Based on the present invention, the writing media are designed so as to comprise solution columns for prescribed problems; the reading apparatuses are used by examinees submitting solutions to the prescribed problems; and the business processing apparatus, based on character strings sent from the reading apparatuses and recognized by the character recognition apparatus, performs scoring processing such as scoring each examinee, finding the overall average, finding averages for each problem, and determining deviation values. Thus business management can be performed for scoring operations.
It is to be desired here that the writing media be designed so as to comprise, in addition to the solution columns, columns for entering the steps in the solution, that the character recognition apparatus send the handwriting entered in the columns for solution step entry, as image data, to the business processing apparatus, and that the business processing apparatus be configured so that it can display images based on the image data from the columns for solution step entry wherein entries have been made by any examinee. The reason for this is that, because the solution steps are displayed as images, a system can be provided that is suitable for critiquing examinations.
Based on the present invention, the writing media are configured so as to comprise entry columns relating to ticket reservation and sales; the reading apparatuses are used by persons acting as ticket reservation and sales agents; and the business processing apparatus comprises a database wherein are recorded remaining numbers of salable tickets, references the database when a character string recognized by the character recognition apparatus constitutes data indicting a desire to purchase prescribed tickets, and sends data to the reading apparatuses indicating that it is permissible to sell those tickets when there is a remaining number of those tickets. Thus business management can be conducted for ticket sales.
It is here to be desired that a ticket issuing apparatus also be provided which receives data sent from the business processing apparatus, and, when the data so sent indicate that it is permissible to sell tickets, issues those tickets.
It is further to be desired that a cash register be provided which receives data sent from the business processing apparatus, and, when the data so sent indicate that it is permissible to sell tickets, is capable of charging the price of those tickets.